Life's Full of Surprises
by Lola-2011
Summary: When Mary has an unexpected turn of events an old friend comes home to help her out.
1. Chapter 1

Life's Full of Surprises

PG-13

As of late Mary had been finding herself in impossible situations. Impossible situations personally and professionally. Everything had been going well for her. Very well. She was at exactly the place that she wanted to be in life. She was satisfied and she was happy. And absolutely crazy about this guy she was seeing. Joe was everything that she had envisioned in a husband. Everything. Things were going so well for her.

And then there was Dan. He seemed to pop back into her life as quickly as he had left it. With his return he brought fourth feelings that she thought were long gone. Mary was torn. For the first time in a really long time she didn't know how to make the right decision. However her current predicament could lead her to making a decision and making one rather quickly.

She was uncertain of who to turn to in a delicate situation like this. Mr. Gant had crossed her mind several times in the past two days. And why shouldn't he? She knew that she could always count on him. He was kind and gentle and most importantly he wouldn't judge her. Judgement was the very last thing she needed. And then Sue Ann crossed her mind, Briefly. And then onto Georgette. That thought was also quickly put from her mind. SO Mary did the only thing she could do. She called Rhoda.

Mary had been pacing back and forth in her living room for...she couldn't even remember how long. Speaking with Rhoda always put her mind at ease. But usually her problems were smaller than this. Usually her problems didn't involve two men and a possible pregnancy. And for that Rhoda had told her she was taking the next plane to Minneapolis. So Mary paced and paced and paced as she waited for her friend to arrive.

After what felt like centuries there was a knock at the door. Mary rushed to the door and opened it.

"Hiya, kid!" Rhoda beamed at her. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Mary embraced Rhoda in an all consuming hug immediately. "I'm so glad you're here."

Rhoda hugged her back. "I didn't want you to be alone."

"I could have called Mr. Grant."

Rhoda pulled out of their embrace. "You really think you could have discussed this with a man that you still call Mr. Grant after working with him for six years?"

Mary shrugged. "If I had to."

She closed the door behind her. "Nice place." she said, looking around. "You've really moved up around here."

"Yeah." she smiled. "I haven't been here that long."

Rhoda made herself comfortable on the sofa. "You want to make small talk for a while?"

"Please?" Mary said, joining her friend on the sofa. "How was your flight?"

"The turbulence was awful." she said. "And the peanuts were stale."

She wanted to be in a good mood, in a fun, laughing mood. Her friend was here with her. She had flown in from New York. And yet the only thing that Mary could think of was her situation. Her impossible situation. A half smile was the only thing she could muster up.

Rhoda reached for Mary's hands. "It's going to be okay, Mary." she tried to assure her. "I promise."

It was at that moment that Mary burst into tears. She had been keeping it together so well up until this very moment. She was saying her prayers and telling herself that things were going to work out just the way they were suppose to. "Oh, Rhoda I'm so scared." she confessed. "I'm in my mid-thirties and I may be accidentally pregnant." Pregnant. It was the first time she was actually able to speak the word. When she called Rhoda the only thing she could get to come out of her mouth was period and late.

She pulled her into a hug. "If it makes you feel any better most pregnancies are accidental." she joked.

A smile returned to Mary's face, briefly. "What am I going to tell my parents?"

"Immaculate conception?" Rhoda smiled. "I mean the name fits."

Mary's smile was a little brighter this time. "I don't think I could do this without you." she said. "I know that I shouldn't be scared to tell my parents or anyone for that matter, but I am."

"So your parents find out that you're not a virgin." she said. "Do you really think they're going to love you any less?"

"No." she answered without thought. "They'll probably love me more for not trying to be so perfect."

"And there's your silver lining." she said. "Have you told Joe yet?"

"No." she replied. "I wanted to wait until I got the test results back from the doctor. I didn't think there was any use to get everyone in a panic."

"What do you think he'll say?"

"I think he'll be happy." she said. "I mean it's a little sudden but I think he'll be okay with it you know if I am..."

"Pregnant." Rhoda said for her. "It's actually a very easy word to say."

"Yeah, for you."

The ringing of the telephone filled the room, loudly. It was the call she had been waiting for. The call that was going to determine the future of Mary Richards.

tbc...?


	2. Chapter 2

Life's Full of Surprises

Chapter: 2

Rating: PG

There had never been such silence. This fact Rhoda was sure of. The air was filled with tension, thick, heavy tension that was starting to smother out the oxygen. She listened as Mary had spoken to the doctor, her voice even and calm and now that the call had ended Rhoda still couldn't read her friend's expression. Surely she was soon say something or she would implode.

A few more moments of lingering silence was all Rhoda could take. "Mary?"

Mary turned toward Rhoda and smiled. "Dr. Grayson said that the test was..." She was frozen in place. Absolutely frozen. And finding it increasingly difficult to breathe. "I'm pregnant." upon those last words her voice shook slightly.

"Wow.' she breathed out. "How do you feel?"

"I feel okay." she said slowly. "Better than I thought I would."

Rhoda reached for her hand and lead her to the sofa to sit down. "Can I get you something?" she asked, never letting go of Mary's hand. "A glass of water?"

"No." she replied. "I'm okay." she patted her friend's hand. "Really I am, I'm going to be just fine.'

"I know you say that now." she told her. "I think that maybe you're in shock. Just a little."

"Perhaps." she sighed. "I've been going over this in my head for the past few days trying to sort out my feelings. Trying to imagine how I might react if it turned out that I was in fact pregnant. I thought that I might be overwhelmed and terrified." she confessed. "It turns out that I'm not. I feel like everything's going to be okay."

"Yeah?" Rhoda asked with a smile. "So this is good news?" she asked her friend. "We can celebrate the fact that you're going to have a baby?"

"Yes." she replied. "I think this is very good news."

Rhoda hugged Mary tightly. "Congratulations." she said. "If you're happy, then I'm happy."

"And I am happy." she said, pulling back to look at her friend. "Are you ready to be Aunt Rhoda?"

"Are you kidding me?" she laughed. "I can't wait." she said. "When are you going to tell Joe?"

"I think I'm going to go over and tell him now." she said. "Do you want to come with me?"

Rhoda shook her head. "I think you should do this one alone." she replied. "Maybe we could all have dinner tonight."

"I'd like that." Mary smiled. "I really hope you like him, Rhoda."

"How could I not like him?" she asked. "I'm sure he's wonderful."

"He is."

tbc...

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! It's my inspiration to continue. I've loved MTM since I was a little girl and have always wanted to write a story so here it is and I hope you all enjoy it! Feedback is always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Life is Full of Surprises

Chapter: 3

Rating: PG

A million different thoughts ran through Mary's head as she drove to Joe's apartment. They had never really discussed the future. Marriage, children, and growing old together were unbroached topics. Their relationship hadn't even been serious all that long, at least in the standards of wanting to spend the rest of their lives together. Mary and Joe were simply enjoying each other and that was all they needed. Until now. Until the doctor had called her and told her that her suspicions were right. She was pregnant, eight weeks to be exact.

Mary realized the Joe's reaction could go either way. There for a while her reaction was going either way. But the finality of it, the doctor actually saying the words, made it real. She was going to have a baby. And she was going to have one with or without Joe. She knew that she should be nervous at the prospect of raising a child alone, she knew that she should be scared of what the future would hold. But she was happy. And nothing could change that. Nothing.

Mary knocked on Joe's apartment door and it seemed to echo throughout the hallway. Or maybe that was her heart pounding in her ears. She was anxious of his reaction. Being able to raise a child on her own and wanting to raise a child on her own were two completely different things. She was hoping that she wouldn't be alone in this, but if she was it was okay. She seemed to be preparing herself for the worse.

The door opened and she was greeted by a smiling Joe. "What a wonderful surprise." he said, reaching forward and pulling her into the apartment. "I was just thinking about you."

"Really?" she asked. "Why?"

Joe closed the door. "Because I love spending time with you."

"Oh." she breathed out, sitting down on the sofa.

"Mary..." he started. "Is there something wrong?"

"What makes you think that?"

Joe sat down beside her on the sofa. "You're very pale." he said. "And a little jumpy."

Mary tried her best to relax. All the way over she was relaxed. She was figuring things out for the sake of her own sanity. But now that she was sitting before him she was overwhelmed by the fear of rejection. The wall of strength that she had built up was crumbling. And soon she was going to be a mess.

"I don't know how else to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it." she told him. "Okay?"

Joe grew worried. He couldn't read her at all. "Okay."

"I'm pregnant." Mary said, slowly. "Eight weeks."

And now Mary couldn't read him. Joe was very quiet and seemed to be processing the information. Mary knew that it was a lot to take in and she didn't want to rush him. She also didn't want to linger in agony for too much longer. "Pregnant." he finally repeated. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah, neither was I." she said. "But here I am."

"No." he replied. "Here we are." he corrected her. "We're in this together."

"Together?"

"Yes." he said, reaching for her hand. "You didn't think I was going to bail on you did you?"

"I don't know." she breathed out. "I'm a bit overwhelmed by everything and I was going over every possible scenario in my head."

"It's okay." he said, sliding closer to her on the sofa. "You're scared."

"A little less now."

"Good." he replied. "Because there's no reason to be scared. I'm going to be right here with you every step of the way. We're going to do this together, Mary."

She wanted to cry. But tears of happiness this time. Joe had said everything to her that she wanted to hear and that nervousness began to disappear once again. Joe wiped at the tears on her cheeks. "I love you." he told her, pulling her into a hug."I would never walk out on you. And I would never walk out on my child."

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

"I suppose I should probably ask you to marry me."

tbc...

Thanks for all the kind reviews! :) Feedback is always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Life's Full of Surprises

Chapter: 4

Pairing: Mary/Joe

Rating: PG

"I suppose I should probably ask you to marry me."

Mary smiled, warmly. "This is a lot to process right now." she said. "Let's just slow down for a moment, okay?"

Joe was a bit surprised. "You mean you don't want to get married?"

"It's not that I don't want to." she said. "It's that I don't want to get married for the wrong reasons."

"You think I'm asking you simply because you're pregnant?"

"Aren't you?"

"No." he laughed. "Marriage has been on my mind for a while now." he told her. "I never quite knew how to bring the subject up and now seems as good of a time as any."

Mary laughed. "I suppose." she was so relieved that he was being loving and supportive and lighthearted. "I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you into something."

"I don't feel forced." he told her. "I feel incredibly lucky." he said, getting up off of the sofa. "In fact I have something that you might be interested in. I'll go get it. Be right back."

Finally she was able to release all the tension and worry that had building inside of her at anticipation of Joe's reaction. Everything was going to be alright. She truly believed that it was going to be. But marriage? That seemed a bit fast. She didn't know if she was quite ready for marriage. Especially a shotgun wedding.

Joe returned a few moments later with a little black box. He sat back down on the sofa. "I was serious when I said I had been thinking about marriage for a while." he opened the little box and showed her the diamond ring. "Well what do you think?"

"I...I think it's beautiful." she said. "When did you buy this?"

"A few weeks ago." he admitted. "I don't' know what made me buy it but I saw it and I wanted you to have it. I've been waiting for the right time to give it to you. There just hasn't been a good one up until now. Not that now is the perfect timing either."

Mary's heart melted. "Oh, Joe." she breathed out. "I don't know what to say."

He removed the ring from the box. "It's simple." he said, reaching for her left hand. "Just say yes."

"Yes." she smiled. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Joe slid the ring down onto her finger. "You've made me the happiest man alive." he told her. "I hope that doesn't sound too cliche."

"Sometimes cliche is appropriate."

"I'll agree with that." he said. "I think that we should celebrate."

"So do I." she said. "My friend Rhoda is in town and I was hoping that we could all have dinner together."

"Sounds good." he replied. "Why don't you and Rhoda decide where you want to go and I'll pick you up in an hour. Does that give you enough time?"

"Plenty."

"Good." he said. "I want to call my parents and tell them the good news."

~Mary's Apartment~

Rhoda was sitting on the sofa flipping through a magazine when she heard the door open. She had been so anxious for Mary's return. She was hoping things would go just the way Mary wanted them to. "How did it go, kid?" Rhoda asked, patting the cushion next to her on the sofa. "You look more relaxed."

"Because I am." she replied, sitting down next to her. "Joe was surprised, but supportive." she told her. "He said that we were going to do this together."

"Oh, Mare, that's excellent." she smiled. "What's this?" she asked, reaching for her friend's left hand.

"Joe asked me to marry him."

"And the two of you rushed right over to a jewelry store?" she arched an eyebrow. "Do you guys work fast or what?"

"No." Mary laughed. "Joe's had the ring for a while he's just been waiting for the right time to propose."

"I see." she replied. "I guess now was as good of time as any." she was still examining the ring. "It's a beautiful ring, Mary. He has very good taste."

"Yes, he does." Mary said, looking down at the ring.

Rhoda squeezed her hand. "What's wrong then, kiddo?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Mary insisted. "Everything's fine."

"No, no, it's not." she replied. "I know you and this, this isn't nothing, Mare."

"I'm doing the right thing, aren't I, Rhoda?" she asked her friend. "By marrying Joe?"

Rhoda exhaled slowly. This wasn't the kind of question that should be answered without serious thought. And this wasn't the kind of question Mary would ask her if she thought that she was doing the right thing. Which meant that Mary had doubts. "Are you happy with Joe?"

"Yes." she replied. "We have a great time together, We have a lot in common and he gets along with my friends."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes." she answered. "Nothing has changed since that night I called you and told you about him."

Rhoda nodded. "Maybe it's just pregnancy hormones." she suggested. "A lot has happened in the past few hours. Maybe all you need is time to let everything sink in."

"That makes sense." Mary agreed. "How did you know that Joe was the one for you?" she asked. "I mean how did you really know that he was the man you were going to spend the rest of your life with?"

"When Ma didn't scare him off." she replied, smiling. "It was just something that I knew. Something that I felt deep inside. I knew that I could never meet another man that would even come close to how I felt about him."

"In other words you didn't have any doubts."

"I also wasn't pregnant." she told her. "I think you just need to relax a little. Give it a few days."

"Okay." Mary agreed. "Joe's coming over in a little while and taking us out to dinner. Where would you like to go?"

"Oh, you know me." she sighed. "Anywhere that serves food."

Mary laughed. "I'm so glad you came."

"Yeah so am I." she smiled. "Besides I couldn't miss the chance to meet the man who got sweet, innocent little Mary pregnant." she laughed. "I'm only joking, I'm still just a little shocked."

"Yeah and you're not going to the be only one." she said. "I have to tell Mr. Grant and Murray and Ted and everyone else."

"Well you don't have to tell them right away." Rhoda pointed out. "Just give yourself some time to get use to it first."

"I think after a good nights sleep things will be much different." she said. "Now, I'm going to make a dinner reservation. Last chance to pick the restaurant."

"Whatever you're craving is fine with me." she replied. "After all this is your celebration."

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Life's Full of Surprises

Chapter: 5

Rating: PG

Joe admittedly was a bit nervous. Not just about marriage and a baby, but about meeting Rhoda. She was a woman that his future wife held in the highest esteem and he wanted so much to get along with her. He knocked on Mary's apartment door a few times and then waited for her to answer.

"Can you get the door, Rhoda?" Mary called from the bedroom. "It's Joe."

"Sure thing, Mare."

Rhoda made her way to the door, smoothing down the front of her dress. Why she was so nervous she didn't know. It wasn't like she had to impress him. She already had a Joe of her own. She opened the door to a man she couldn't quiet picture Mary with. He was handsome, but she always thought Mary would go for the tall and dark part too. Nevertheless there he was. Smiling.

"Hi." he said. "You must be Rhoda."

She smiled, warmly. "And you must be Joe." she said, opening the door wider. "Come on in."

Joe made his way inside the apartment and closed the door behind him. "I've heard so much about you." he told her. "I feel like we've already met."

"Mary's told me a lot about you as well." she said. "I can't tell you how good it is to finally meet the man that knocked Mary up."

Joe was a bit caught off guard by her remark. He searched for words.

Rhoda couldn't help but laugh. "That's a compliment, Joe." she told him. "Really it is." she said. "Mary has told me so much about you and if you're as half as wonderful as she described then I think we're going to hit it off just fine."

"I hope so." he replied. "Mary tells me you have a Joe of your own."

"Yes." she smiled. "He's wonderful too."

"Must be a Joe thing."

"Must be." she said. "Mary's almost ready." she sat down on the sofa. "Your taste in jewelry is excellent, by the way. Did you pick the ring out yourself?"

"Yes." he sat down on the sofa. "The moment I saw it I wanted Mary to have it." he told her. "I want to ask you something, Rhoda."

"Anything."

"Is Mary okay?" he asked. "I mean really okay?"

"She hasn't had time to process everything fully." she said, softly. "I think once the shock wears off that things will be just fine."

"Good." he breathed out. "I just want her to be happy."

"Me too." Rhoda agreed. "It'll all work out, Joe. Things have just happened so fast that noone has had any time to breathe."

"I'm nervous too." he admitted. "I love Mary very much."

Rhoda smiled. Joe was in love with her friend and that made her happy. She just wished that she and Mary had time to sort out her feelings of doubt. Marriage shouldn't be entered into lightly or with doubts. She hoped after a goodnights sleep that she and Mary could talk again.

~A Few Hours Later~

The three of them had went out for dinner and had a great time. Rhoda and Joe seemed to get along really well and that made Mary very happy. After watching Mary and Joe together at dinner Rhoda decided that things were going to work out just fine. They were comfortable with each other, they were happy, and they were a really good fit.

Rhoda was already in bed when Mary came out of the bathroom. "You know you don't have to stay here tonight if you don't want to." she told her friend. "You can go over to Joe's."

"Rhoda."

"What?" she asked. "You've obviously stayed over before."

Mary laughed. "What I meant was I want to spend time with you." she told her. "You're leaving tomorrow afternoon. Joe and I are getting married, we have the rest of our lives."

"I really like Joe." she told her. "He's not exactly what I pictured for you, but he's a really nice guy."

"Not what you pictured?" she asked, climbing into bed beside her best friend. "What exactly did you picture?"

"Oh, I don't know." she breathed out. "Someone more like...Dan."

"Yeah, me too." she admitted. "But when I was with him a few weeks ago the only thing I could think of was Joe. As much as I wanted to be the person I was before with Dan, I couldn't."

"That's a sign of love."

"I know." she replied. "But why am I having such a difficult time with the thought of commitment?"

"Like I told you before, you need to give yourself some time." Rhoda reached for Mary's hand. "Get a good nights sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning."

"I am exhausted." Mary said. "Goodnight, Rhoda."

"Goodnight, kid."

~The Next Morning~

Mary awoke to the aroma of pancakes and bacon filling the air. She laid in bed for a few moments enjoying the thought of being lazy. After grabbing her robe and slipping it on she made her way out into the kitchen to find Rhoda busy in the kitchen.

"What's all this?"

"I thought you might be hungry." Rhoda said. "After all you are eating for two now."

"I think that's an excellent excuse to eat whatever I want." she said, sitting down at the bar. "Do you need some help?"

"No, I'm almost done." she replied. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah." she answered. "And you were right I do feel better about everything this morning."

"Good." Rhoda said. "Does this mean that you're going to set a wedding date?"

"Right after I tell my parents." she said. "I'm still trying to think of a way to break it to them."

"Just come right out and sat it." she suggested, flipping the pancakes over. "They're your parents, they love you no matter what. And besides you're all grown up now."

"I know." Mary sighed. "I just have this thing about disappointing them."

"You're not going to disappoint them." she replied. "You're happy aren't you?"

"Yes." she answered. "I want this baby more than anything in the entire world."

Rhoda placed two pancakes and some bacon on a plate.. "Your parents are going to be thrilled."

"They are fond of Joe."

"And you are happy aren't you Mare?" she sat the plate down in front of her friend. "About marrying Joe, not just about the baby."

"Yes." she was confident. "I love him and I want to marry him."

Rhoda dished herself up some pancakes. "Well whenever you set the date Joe and I will fly down for the wedding." she told her. "I'll even help you plan it."

Mary poured syrup over her pancakes. "Thanks, Rhoda." she said. "I don't know what I would have done without you these past few days."

"What are friends for?" she said, sitting down beside her. "Who would have thought that both of our prince charming's would be named Joe?"

"Ironic, isn't it?" she breathed out. "Are you sure you don't want to stick around for another day? I could use someone to hold my hand when I tell mom and dad."

"You'll be fine." she assured her. "Why don't you and Joe tell them together?"

"That's a good idea." she said. "You know I tink I'm more nervous about having to tell Mr. Grant tomorrow morning."

"If you're uncomfortable just tell him that you're getting married." Rhoda told her. "You can tell him about the baby after the wedding."

"Maybe you're right.' she said. "Maybe I should keep it to myself for a while."

tbc...

Sneak Peek: On her way into the office Mary runs into the last person she wants to share her news with...Sue Ann.

Thanks for all the reviews! Feedback is always welcome :) I've very happy to see all the new stories and updates!


	6. Chapter 6

Life's Full of Surprises

Chapter: 6

Pairing: Mary/Joe

Rating: PG

After a particularly eventful weekend it was time for Mary Richards to return to work. She was a little sad when she had to drive Rhoda back to the airport on Sunday afternoon, but after a nice long visit with her parents she was feeling more like herself. The only problem was that her stomach was doing flip flops.

Since the moment her feet hit the bedroom floor a wave of nausea washed over her and there for a moment she thought she was going to drown. When she finally regained her compose she rushed to get ready for work, taking a box of saltine's with her for the car ride. An entire pack of crackers later she felt her stomach starting to settle. But that was until she got in the elevator.

"I should have called in sick." she mumbled to herself as she exited the women's restroom. Mary continued to make her way into the newsroom only to be greeted by the absolute last person she wanted to see. Sue Ann Nivens.

"Good morning, Mary." she smiled, brightly.

Mary hung up her coat. "Good morning, Sue Ann."

"What's the matter, dear?" she asked. "Are you stuck in a rut again?"

"No." she replied. "I'm not stuck in a rut." she opened the bottom desk door and placed her purse inside. "Far from."

It was when Mary shut the desk drawer that Sue Ann noticed the sparkling diamond ring on her left hand. "Oh, my." she said, reaching for her friends hand. "I guess congratulations are in order. When's the big day?"

Mary smiled. "We haven't set a date yet." she told her, retracting her hand. "We just got engaged on Saturday."

"Well I'm so happy for you, dear." she smiled. "I would love to help you plan the wedding."

She sat down in her chair. "Uh, thanks, Sue Ann, but I don't think we're going to have a very big wedding." she told her. "Just something small and intimate."

"Small and intimate doesn't have to mean boring, Mary." she replied. "I can put together a beautiful reception for say...twenty people."

"Thank you, Sue Ann, but Joe and I have everything covered."

"I didn't know that the two of you were that serious." she said, sitting on the edge of Murray's desk. "You haven't been dating all that long."

Mary looked up from what she was reading over on her desk. "Joe and I have been together long enough to know that we want to spend the rest of our lives together."

Sue Ann smiled an almost devilish smile. "Oh, Mary, don't tell me you're getting married because..."

"Because what?"

"Oh nothing." she waived it off. "It was a silly thought."

"I'm getting married because I want to." Mary insisted. "Not for any other reason."

"You're pregnant!" she said, loudly.

Mary lowered her head. "Sue Ann." she said in a hushed tone. "Don't you have to be on set or something?"

Her mouth was a gasp. "It's true!" she laughed. " poor, sweet, naive, innocent Mary is pregnant."

She just glared at her. "Sue Ann!"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." she said, getting up and heading for the double news room doors. "Not that anyone would believe me anyway."

Murray came in the doors. "Believe what?"

"Oh, nothing." Sue Ann replied. "Just that Mary has big news."

He hung up his coat and hat. "Oh yeah." he smiled. "What's your big news, Mary?"

Mary glared at Sue Ann. "I think a souffle is calling your name."

She pushed opened the door. "You don't have to be so...hormonal dear." her smile was sugary sweet. "There's plenty of time for that later." and with that she was out the door.

Murray walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee. "So do you really have big news or is Sue Ann just being a pain in the neck?"

"Both." Mary said, heading to pour herself a cup of coffee. "Joe and I are getting married."

"Oh, Mare, that's fantastic." he said, sitting down his cup on the desk. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Mur." she said, hugging him.

"So when's the big day?"

"We haven't set a date yet." she said, pulling out of their embrace and picking up a coffee mug. "We really haven't had time."

"Do you want a big wedding?"

"No." she replied, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Just something small with family and close friends."

Murray sat down at his desk. "Is that an invitation?"

"It is." she said sitting down. "I fully expect you and Marie to be there." she raised the cup of coffee to her lips and suddenly the smell was repulsive. She placed the mug back down on the desk.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Ted make coffee again?"

"No." she replied. "Just a little too hot." she said. "I guess I should tell Mr. Grant." she got up from her chair and headed toward his office. "Mr. Grant?"

"Come in." he called out.

Mary stepped inside his office and closed the door. "I have some news."

"Oh." he said, looking up from his work. "Sit down."

"Thank you." she said. "Joe and I are getting married."

Lou smiled. "I think that's fantastic, Mary." he said. "I really like Joe. I think the two of you make a very good couple."

"I think so too." she said. "We haven't set a date or anything yet."

"Well you have time." he told her. "There's no reason to rush."

"No." she replied. "Not at all."

"June is a popular wedding month." he said. "How do you feel about a June wedding, Mary?"

"June is very nice, Mr, Grant."

"You don't want to get married in June?"

"No." she replied. "Probably sometime next month."

"I see." he said, slowly.

"Well, I should probably get back to work." she told him, getting up. "I have lots to do." she didn't like not being honest with him.

Lou watched as she got up and headed for the door. "If you wait until June people might notice that the bride is pregnant."

Mary's hand slipped off the doorknob. "How did you know?" she asked, without turning around to face him. "Sue Ann?"

"No." he replied. "Just a hunch."

"Oh."

"You know, Mary." he got up from his chair. "You don't have to do this." he told her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to marry him if you don't want to."

Mary felt as though she could burst into tears, but fought the urge. It was the first time that someone had actually told that not being married was okay. She turned around to face him. "It's not that I don't want to marry him." she said, honestly. "It's just that I feel like I'm being forced into it and this isn't quite how I pictured things to be when I got married."

"Things rarely turn out like we plan them." he reminded her. "But I don't think you should marry him unless you absolutely want to."

"I feel as though I should get married." she said. "I want to marry him."

"Mary, sometimes when people get married for the right reason things don't work out." he told her. "So what do you think happens when people get married for the wrong reason?"

"But I do love him." tears filled her eyes. "Very much. I just don't know what's wrong with me. Everything thinks it's hormones or the shock of it all but I really don't think that's it."

"Come sit down." he said, guiding her to the chair. "Would you be getting married right now if you weren't pregnant?"

"See, that's the thing, Mr. Grant." she started. "When I went over to tell Joe about the baby he already had the engagement ring. He was already planning to propose."

"So he didn't just ask you to marry him because he got you pregnant?" he asked. "He really wants to marry you."

"Yes." she replied. "My being pregnant just sped things up a bit."

"I see." he breathed out. "Let's look at this from another angle. If Joe would have proposed last week before you knew that you were pregnant would you have said yes?"

"Yes."

"I think you have your answer, Mary."

Mary nodded. Mr. Grant was right. She was focusing too much on the fact that Joe had proposed to her after she told him about the baby. And what she should be focusing on was the fact that being his wife was always in the cards for her.

"I don't think you're going to truly feel better until you talk to Joe." he told her. "This is something the two of you need to discuss before getting married."

"You're right." she agreed. "The way I'm seesawing back and forth between things may be hormones after all."

"I just have one more question for you Mary."

"What's that?"

"Are you happy?" he asked. "About being a mother?"

"Yes." she smiled. "Very."

And it happened to be at this particular time that Ted entered the office without knocking.

"Well I think it's fantastic then." he told her. "I must admit I'm excited about the baby too."

"I would like to keep my pregnancy just between the two of us for now." she told him. "I don't want everyone to make a big deal out of it."

"Just know that I'm here for you whatever you need day or night."

Ted's mouth dropped open and he took a few steps backward out of the room. "Sorry." he apologized. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Lou looked from Mary to Ted. "Get back in here, Ted!" he bellowed. "What you just heard doesn't leave this office. Understand?"

"Yes, Lou." he managed. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone you got Mary pregnant."

Mary looked over at Ted. "What?" she asked. "What are you talking about, Ted?"

Ted looked over at Lou. "You mean it's not your baby?"

Lou just shook his head. "Mary and Joe are getting married. I want you to keep your mouth shut about everything you heard." he told him. "Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." he replied. "Now get out."

"What a disaster." Mary exhaled heavily. "Between Sue Ann and Ted everyone will know within the hour."

"Now just relax. You go and talk to Joe." Lou instructed. "I'll take care of Ted and Sue Ann."

tbc...

Thanks for all the kind reviews! I couldn't continue with out you guys. As always feedback is welcome. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Life's Full of Surprises

Chapter: 7

Pairing: Mary/Joe

Rating: PG

Mary exited Mr. Grant's office much happier than when she had entered it. He had pointed out everything that was right in front of her that she couldn't see on her own. He always knew just what to say to make her feel better. And he was right, she did need to talk to Joe. She would feel much better after she did. She called him at work and arranged to meet him for lunch.

"Is everything alright?" Murray asked her.

"Yes." she replied. "Everything's fine."

"I don't mean to pry or anything." he started. "You were in there for a while."

"Mr. Grant was just giving me a little pep talk." she explained. "A much needed one."

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"Well you see, Mur, things are a little more complicated." she said. "I wasn't going to tell Mr. Grant but he seemed to already know."

"That you're pregnant?"

Mary arched an eyebrow. "Ted or Sue Ann?"

"Neither." he replied. "Just a feeling. I've been through pregnancy three times."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." she said. "I'm still getting use to the idea myself."

"I understand." he smiled. "It's the kind of news that you would have liked to have kept between the two of you for a while."

"Yes." she replied. "It just didn't work out that way."

"Well congratulations anyway." he said. "I think you're going to make a wonderful mother."

"Thanks, Murray."

"Is Joe excited?"

"Yes, very." she replied. "And so are my parents. I was afraid to tell them at first, I have this thing about letting them down, but they were absolutely thrilled."

"That's terrific, Mare!" he said. "I really like Joe I think he's a great guy."

"Yeah, he is." she smiled.

Once Mary arrived at the restaurant she spotted Joe right away. He greeted her with a hug and then a kiss. "How's my bride to be?"

"Starved." she said. "How about you?"

"About the same." he replied, pulling her chair out for her to sit down. "I went ahead and ordered like you asked. Things going okay down at the station?"

"It's a slow news day so far."

Joe sat down across from her. "I'm glad that we could meet for lunch." he said. "I was thinking that sometime this week we could get your parents and my parents together and have dinner. We can do it at my place, I'll cook."

"That sounds good." she said. "I think they'll hit it off."

"Did you tell everyone about the baby?" his eyes seemed to dance with excitement.

Her heart melted. "Yes." she replied. "Well most people guessed without me having to tell them."

"You do have this glow about you."

Mary laughed. "A glow?" she questioned. "You don't have to say things like that."

"Why not?" he smiled. "It's true."

"Did I ever tell you how wonderful you are?" she said. "You're the kindest, loving, most generous man I've ever met in my entire life."

"And now I'm blushing."

Mary smiled. "I mean it." she said. "I've been...overwhelmed these past few days, but it seems like things are falling right into place."

"I know what you mean." he reached for her hands. "You just needed some time to catch your breath."

"Yes." she nodded. "I'm sure that when you bought the engagement ring you weren't expecting to be having a wife and a baby in such a short period of time."

"When I bought the ring I was expecting to spend the rest of my life with the woman that I love." he told her. "Things aren't perfect, Mary and things are never going to be perfect no matter how much you plan them. And I couldn't imagine this moment without the baby because I believe that this is the way it was always suppose to be."

Mary didn't know what to say. She was overcome with such love for the man sitting in front of her. "I love you, Joe." tears filled her eyes. "I love you more than anything in the entire world."

Good." he said. "Because you're stuck with me."

She laughed. "There's no one I would rather be stuck with."

Joe leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. "I love you, Mary Richards." he said. "I think you're going to make the most beautiful bride in the entire world."

"We should probably set a date."

"I was thinking two weeks from last Saturday." he suggested. "Something small and intimate. Maybe at your parent's house?"

"I'd like that." she said. "But what about living arrangements?"

"Well I think I may have that solved too." he said. "It's just an idea and if you don't like it then we can do something different. My grandfather died almost a year ago and he left his house to my parents. Maybe we can ride out sometime this weekend and have a look at it?"

"Is it far?"

"No just right outside of the city." he told her. "It's a two story house, has three or four bedrooms, it does need a little work. Well maybe it just needs a woman's touch."

"Sounds lovely."

"We don't have to live there." he said. "Only if you like it, okay?"

"I'll keep an open mind."

"Hey, you're not getting overwhelmed again are you?" Joe asked. "Do you want me to slow down a little?"

"No." she smiled. "These are all things we need to figure out."

"So you're feeling better about everything?" he asked. "The shock of it all has worn off?"

"Yes." Mary said. "I'm feeling much better now."

"Good." he replied. "I think it's important that we're always open and honest with each other."

"So I do." she agreed.

Joe leaned across the table and kissed her. "You've made me the happiest man in the world."

tbc...

Sneak Peek: Poor Phyllis always out of the loop...

Thanks for the kind reviews! As always feedback is appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Life's Full of Surprises

Chapter: 8

Pairing: Mary/Joe

Rating: PG

The Richards' house was an organized chaos. There were people sitting up chairs and moving furniture and rearranging things. The caterers were busy hustling back and forth between the dining room and the kitchen. Dr. Richards was supervising everything and Mrs. Richards was busy arranging the fresh cut flowers that had just been delivered by the florist.

Walter looked out at the living room from his stance on the staircase landing. "What do you think, Dottie?" he called down to her. "It's coming together nicely isn't it?"

"Yes." she said, concentrating on her flowers. "We have less than an hour though before people start arriving."

"That's plenty of time." he assured her. "Everything is falling into place just perfectly."

"Well to be fair darling you have been telling them exactly what to do."

"Just a little delegating, Dot." he said. "I want Mary's wedding to be perfect."

She smiled to herself. Mary always was daddy's little girl and not even her getting married and starting a family of her own could change that. "It will be, don't worry. Besides it's not the wedding that's important it's the marriage."

Walter came down the stairs to help his wife with the flowers. "Joe's a good man." he said. "He'll make a good husband."

She nodded in agreement. "A good father too." she said. "I don't think I've ever seen a happier couple than Mary and Joe. I think they're going to make fantastic parents."

"Of course they are." Walter said. "They've had excellent role models."

"I'm so glad that we get along with Robert and Helen." she said. "They seem to really like Mary."

"Who wouldn't?" he asked. "She's the most fantastic girl in the world."

~Upstairs~

The guest bedroom had been turned into bridal central. There were clothes and shoes and makeup and various hair accessories scattered about. Rhoda had been testing lipstick shades for the past ten minutes. She wanted the day to be as close to perfect as possible for her best friend. She applied yet another color of lipstick to Mary's lips. Mary turned and looked into the mirror to find a deep red.

"Oh, Rhoda." she breathed out. "I don't think so."

"Yeah, me either, kid." she replied. "I just thought it would be a different look for you. You know something saucy and sassy."

There was a slight knock at the door. "Hi hi!" Phyllis said, poking her head inside. "How's everything going in here?"

"Phyllis!" Mary said, getting up. "You're finally here."

She walked over to her friend and hugged her tightly. "You know I wouldn't miss this for anything in the entire world!" she pulled back. "Oh, Mary, that lipstick is all wrong. I mean you look like a hooker. Oh, hi, Rhoda. I guess you picked the color."

"Hiya, Phyl. Lovely to see you again too." she responded just as monotone. "Where's Bess?"

"Oh she's downstairs with Walter and Dottie." she replied. "I thought that since I was early that I would come up and see if I could be of any help."

Mary shook her head. "No, we have pretty much everything under control." she said, reaching for a Kleenex to wipe her lips. "As soon as we find the right shade of lipstick."

Phyllis looked over the color options. "Try this one, dear." she said, picking it up. "I think it's a but more subtle that street walker red."

Once again Mary felt a wave of nausea wash over her. She leaned against the vanity for support. She had hoped that she could ride out the wave, but no such luck. She dashed into the bathroom like a bolt of lightening.

Phyllis looked over at Rhoda. "She'll be fine." she assured her. "Most brides to be getting a little nervous. It's a lot to process you know. She just has butterflies in her stomach."

"No." she replied. "A baby."

She gasped in absolute shock. "What?" she finally asked. "Did you say Mary is...is with child?"

"Yeah." Rhoda replied. "She's knocked up."

A few moments later when Mary emerged from the bathroom Rhoda handed her the pack of saltine's from the dresser. "Are you okay?"

Mary took a cracker out of the pack. "I think so." she took a bite. "At least I hope so." she said, sitting down at the vanity. "I'd hate to have to run off during the ceremony."

Phyllis kneeled down in front of Mary. "So it's true though?" she asked. "You are going to have a baby?"

"Yes, Phyl." Mary replied. "I'm going to have a baby."

"So that's why you're getting married." she concluded. "Poor Mary forced into a loveless marriage with a practical stranger."

Rhoda rolled her eyes. "Phyllis." she exhaled. "Did you ever think that Mare was getting married because she was happy and in love?"

"Yes." she replied. "Until I found out she was pregnant. How did this happen, Mary?"

"Well." Rhoda started. "When two people..."

Phyllis exhaled heavily. "Rhoda." she said, exasperated. "Now is not the time for your kooky sense of humor! Mary's in real trouble here."

Mary just shook her head. "Phyllis I'm getting married because I want to not because I have to." she told her. "I love Joe very much and I couldn't imagine my life without him."

"Dear, poor, sweet, Mary." she said. "You don't have to pretend with us. We're your friends."

Rhoda pulled Phyllis up to her feet. "Why don't you go see if you can be of any help downstairs." she suggested. "I'm sure Walter would love someone to critique with."

"And leave Mary at her time of need?"

Mary picked up the tube of lipstick that Phyllis had picked out. "I'm fine." she assured her. "All I have to do is get dressed."

Phyllis smiled. "Are you sure you want to do this Mary?" she asked. "I mean it's the seventies people don't have to be married anymore..."

Rhoda grabbed Phyllis by the hand and led her to the door. "Thanks for the help, Phyl." she opened the door. "I'll take it from here." she closed the door, smiling. "Can you believe her?"

Mary laughed. "That's Phyllis for you."

"And here I thought it would be nice to see her again." she laughed. "I must have been out of my mind."

Mary applied the lipstick. "She certainly is...something."

"You can say that again." she reached for Mary's dress and slipped it off the hanger. "I guess some things never change."

She untied her robe and slipped it off. "If it weren't for that whole affair with Lars I think she and Sue Ann could have been the best of friends."

Rhoda helped her into her dress. "Now that's a scary combination." she zipped up the back of the gown. It was a simple yet elegant dress. Ivory in color with a little embellishment on the sleeveless bodice and a long, flowing skirt. Rhoda fluffed at the back of the dress. "Well, turn around and lets have a look."

Mary turned around to face Rhoda. "Well what do you think?" she asked, noticing the blank look on her friends face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she replied, smiling. "Joe's going to be knocked off his feet." she stepped aside so that Mary could see into the full length mirror. "You look beautiful, Mary."

She eyed her reflection and then smiled. "Not bad."

"Not bad?" she repeated. "Are you kidding me? You look like the wedding day Barbie."

Mary laughed. "Not for much longer. I'll be noticeably pregnant with more aches and pains than I can count. Thanks for helping me get ready." she said, hugging her. "I couldn't have done it without you. Any of it."

She hugged her back. "Anytime." she replied. "What are friends for?"

There was another knock at the door. "Mary?" Dottie said as she pushed the door open. "Aren't you absolutely breathtaking."

"Thanks, mom."

Dottie made her way over to her daughter. "I'm so happy for you, darling."

Rhoda picked her dress up off the bed. "I'm going to give the two of you some alone time." she said. "I'll see you in a few minutes, Mare."

"Thanks again, Rhoda."

"No problem, kid." She closed the door behind her leaving mother and daughter alone.

Dottie smoothed out the front of her dress. "I felt as though I should come up here and talk to you before your father and I give you away." she told her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "But I'm a little unsure of what to say." she patted the bed for Mary to sit down beside her. "On my wedding day to your father your grandmother sat me down just like this and gave me the talk just like her mother had given her. But I think we have the topic of sex already covered."

Mary smiled. "I think so, mom." she said. "You and daddy aren't too disappointed are you?"

"About having a grandchild?" she asked. "No were absolutely thrilled."

"I meant about me not being married first."

"We're not disappointed in you, Mary." she assured her. "We're just happy that you're so happy and in love. What difference does it make what order things come in?"

"I guess it really doesn't."

Dottie took Mary's hand in hers. "Your father and I are very proud of you." she told her. "You've followed your dreams and become very successful. We just want you to know now that you're getting married and having a family of your own that we're still here for you. It doesn't matter what you need or when you need it you can always count on us."

"Thanks, mom." she said, hugging her tightly. "You and daddy have been really terrific through all of this."

"It's our job." she smiled, pulling back from their embrace. "I suppose I should give you some sort of advice about marriage but I feel that there are things that you have to figure out on your own. Every marriage is different. But I will give you this, be patient, be kind, and try to be understanding."

Mary nodded. "If Joe and I can have half the marriage that you and daddy do then I think that things are going to work out just fine."

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Life is Full of Surprises

Chapter: 9

Pairing: Mary/Joe

Rating: PG

Mary eyed her reflection in the full length mirror. Today she was going to become Mrs. Joseph Warner. And she was going to leave a little bit of Mary Richards behind. It was her life's ambition to be a newswoman like her Aunt Flo. So it never occurred to her that she could be anything other than a newswoman, like a wife and a mother. Over the past few weeks she had learnt otherwise. While she still wanted to be like Aunt Flo she also wanted to be like her mother.

A soft knock at the door stirred her out of her thoughts. She turned around to see Rhoda poking her head through the door. "Can we come in, Mare?"

"Sure."

Rhoda pushed open the door and behind her walked Georgette, Phyllis, and Sue Ann.

"If you've come to give me the wedding night talk, I'm afraid I already know what happens." she said, patting her stomach. "What do you think got me into this?" she joked.

Sue Ann smiled. "Just because you know how, dear, doesn't mean you still couldn't use some pointers." she said. "But don't worry my wedding gift will help you out with that."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Mary replied.

Phyllis stepped forward, pushing Sue Ann out of the way. "Mary, dear, we're here to carry out a wedding day tradition. Here's something old." she said, showing her a pearl bracelet. "I bought this in Paris when I was trying to decide rather or not to marry Lars." she reached for Mary's wrist and put it on her. "I hope you and Joe are as happy as Lars and I were."

"Thank you, Phyl." Mary said, hugging her. "You were my first friend in Minneapolis and helpful in your own way." she smiled. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Or with you." Rhoda added.

Phyllis looked from Mary over to Rhoda. "Way to ruin a moment."

Georgette presented Mary with a white, lace veil. "Here's something new." she said, helping Mary place it on her head. "You've been so kind to Ted and me throughout the years. You've always been there when we needed you and I just want you to know that anytime you need anything at all we'll be there to help you and Joe out."

"Thanks, Georgette." she smiled. "You've been such a great friend."

"Okay, my turn." Sue Ann said, pushing past Georgette. "Sorry, dear, but we're a little pushed for time here." she explained, taking off her pearl necklace. "Here's something borrowed. This was my grandmothers and well I think that no wedding ensemble is complete without pearls."she said. "My grandparents were married for sixty years. Of course you and Joe would have to live into your nineties for that to happen..."

Rhoda grabbed Sue Ann by the arm. "That's enough." she said. "No raining on this parade in any way, Sue Ann."

Sue Ann carefully hooked the necklace around Mary's neck. "Good luck, dear." she said, simply.

"Thank you, Sue Ann."

Rhoda smiled as she moved toward Mary. "I guess that just leaves something blue." she said, handing her a bouquet of light blue lilies. "Now the tradition is complete."

Phyllis cleared her throat. "Aren't you going to say something, Rhoda?" she asked. "You know something meaningful and from the heart?"

"I was trying, Phyl." she said. "Until you interrupted."

"Sorry." she mumbled. "Please continue."

Rhoda sighed heavily. "I don't know Phyllis I think you may have ruined the mood."

Phyllis just glared at her. "I think we'll go downstairs and find some seats." she said, heading for the door. "I'll see you after the ceremony, Mary." Sue Ann and Georgette left the room with her.

"Are you ready, Mare?"

'I think so." she breathed out. "I think we've covered every pre-wedding tradition."

Rhoda reached for the veil and brought it forward over Mary's face. "I hope Joe Warner knows what a lucky man he is." she told her. "I wouldn't let my best friend marry just anybody."

Mary smiled. "I don't know what I would do without you, Rhoda."

"You'd have Phyllis and Sue Ann helping you get ready."

"Now that's a scary thought." she replied. "I would almost opt for Ted."

Rhoda laughed. "You know I think I would pay to see that."

"Well lucky for me, I have you."

"And you always will." she promised her. "You can always count on me, Mary. Always."

"I love you, Rhoda." she said, hugging her tightly.

She hugged her back. "I love you too, kid." she replied. "And I fully expect to be the baby's godmother."

"Are you kidding me?" she said, pulling back. "You're the only option. Besides I totally expect to return the favor someday."

"You've got a deal." Rhoda said. "I'm so happy for you, Mare."

"Thanks." she smiled. "You know, I've never been happier in my entire life. When I first came here six years ago I was determined to make it on my own. I wanted to conquer the business world and prove to myself that I didn't have to be married to be completely happy. But after meeting Joe I realized that I wanted someone to come home to at the end of the day. I wanted someone to share my life with."

"Love is a wonderful thing." she said. "And I think you and Joe are going to live happily ever after. And baby Warner too." she and Mary started walking toward the door. "Have you thought of any names yet? Because I was thinking Morgan is a nice name for a boy or a girl."

Mary laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

Walter walked his only child down the stairs and into the livingroom where her groom was waiting. He was so proud of his daughter. She was an accomplished newswoman just like she always dreamed of. And now she was going to marry the man of her dreams. It seemed as though everything was coming together perfectly for his daughter.

Everything was absolutely perfect from the arrangement of the seating down to the flowers. It was elegant, yet simple. Mary and Joe didn't want a grand elaborate wedding, they were only concerned about a marriage. Their family and closest friends were sitting in the wooden folding chairs behind them. Rhoda stood to Mary's left and Joe's friend Andy stood to his right.

The ceremony was traditional, yet heartfelt. They promised to love, honor, and cherish. To always be kind, to always be caring, and to always be loving. Their kiss was tender and lingering. A great promise to a great life together. They couldn't have asked for a better start.

After the ceremony they interacted with their guests for a while. Were given wonderful toasts by their family and friends. Mary and Joe were convinced that no other union had ever been so blessed. They ate and exchanged the traditional first bite of cake before whisking away to the airport to catch their plane to Hawaii.

tbc...

Mary tries to settle into her new home with help from the happy homemaker herself.

Thanks for the feedback it's much appreciated! I'm so pleased that you all are enjoying the story! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Life's Full of Surprises

Chapter: 10

Pairing: Mary/Joe

Rating: PG

~Six Months Later~

A heavily pregnant Mary ever so carefully made her way out of bed with a little help from her loving husband. She was three days overdue and incredibly miserable. In fact she couldn't ever remember being so uncomfortable in her entire life. The baby was pushing on every single internal organ she had.

Joe rubbed his hand over her well rounded stomach. "Feeling okay?"

"As good as I can feel." she replied, looking over at the alarm clock. "Oh, I'm going to be late."

"Late?" he asked, sliding his hand down to the lower portion of her stomach. "You know I think the baby has dropped more."

"Yeah right on to my bladder." she pressed her hand to the left of her stomach, trying to get the baby to move. "I'm never going to have this baby."

"You just need to relax." he told her, heading for the closet. "Are you spending the day with Dottie?"

"No." she replied. "I'm heading to the station."

Joe stopped in his tracks. "The station?" he asked, turning around. "Mary, you can't go to work."

"Why not?" she asked, starting to make the bed. "I'm perfectly capable of doing my job."

"I know, darling." he said. "It's just that I thought Friday was going to be your last day."

She straightened the bedspread on her side of the bed. "Well I thought so too, but since I'm still pregnant I thought I might as well go into the office. It'll help take my mind off of things."

Joe knew how difficult it was for Mary to just relax, especially with all those hormones pumping through her system. "Wouldn't you rather spend the day with your parents?" he asked. "You could go shopping and buy some more baby things."

Mary smiled. "The nursery is overflowing as it is." she said, walking over to where he was. "I need to do this, Joe."

"I know."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself as close to him as their baby would allow. "I know you want me to take it easy." she said. "But I'm fine. I wouldn't go to the station if I didn't feel fine."

"Well at least let me drive you."

"You've got a deal."

Joe leaned in and kissed her. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Mary laughed. "I'm sure I do."

"You do." he smiled. "I wouldn't say it if it weren't true."

It was a normal Monday morning at the office. Sue Ann was trying to get everyone to try the new pastry she had made. Murray wasn't in a talking mood. Ted was spouting on and on about changing things up on the news. Lou was nursing what was left of a weekend hangover in the privacy of his office. And Mary was going over paperwork at her desk.

She shifted in her chair, momentarily taking the pressure off her lower back. And it seemed as though every time she made the smallest move everyone's eyes were suddenly on her. "I'm fine." she smiled. "Really."

Murray went back to his typewriter. "You should really be at home taking it easy, Mare."

"I'd much rather be here." she said. "The doctor said it could be two more weeks."

"Two more weeks?" Sue Ann questioned. "If you hold that baby in there any longer it's going to be over ten pounds. And you don't want to give birth to a ten pound baby do you, dear?"

"Thank you, Sue Ann." she said, sarcastically. "Don't you have something to do on your set?"

"Well if that's the thanks I get for trying to appease your cravings..."

"I'm not having any cravings." Mary said. "Just awful back pain.

Murray looked up from what he was doing. "Is this back pain low, Mary?"

She reached around to rub her back. "Yeah." she replied. "Why?"

"That could be a sign of labor."

Mary waved it off. "No." she said. "It's because no matter what I do at night I can't get comfortable."

"Marie was the same way." he told her. "Are you sure you don't want to go home?"

"I'm positive." she assured him, wincing in pain. "I would much rather be here."

Sue Ann sat down on the edge of Murray's desk. "Well don't worry, Mary, if you do go into labor we'll get you to the hospital quickly."

"Thanks, Sue Ann." she said, getting up and heading for Mr. Grant's office. She gently knocked on the door and let herself inside. "Are you ready to go over the reports?"

"Yeah." he breathed out. "I have a meeting with Ed in about an hour."

Mary sat down across from him. "How's your hangover?"

"Uh, almost gone." he replied, massaging his temples. "You feeling okay?"

She nodded. "As well as I can feel carrying thirty extra pounds." she replied. "Everyone is treating me like a china doll."

"They're just concerned."

"I know." she replied. "But I feel as though I'm on display. They watch every move I make, it's driving me crazy."

"Well you're safe in here." he told her. "I promise not to ogle you every time you move."

"Thank you, Mr. Grant." she shifted in the chair, the pain in her lower back becoming intense. More intense than she would have liked. She took a few deep breaths and look up to see Mr. Grant carefully watching her.

"Something wrong?" Before Mary could speak the pain in her back radiated around to her stomach. She inhaled sharply, causing Lou to jump to his feet and rush around the desk. "What's the matter?"

"I'm not sure." she said. "I've been having back pain for the last hour."

He placed his hands over the swell of her stomach to find it hard and tightened. "You're having a contraction." his tone was very serious. He glanced down at his watch. "Just relax." he instructed her. "I'll time the contraction."

Mary did her best to relax, taking deep breaths and slowly exhaling until the pain subsided. "Much better." she said, exhaling.

"Nineteen seconds." he told her, his hands sliding away from her. "Do you want me to call Joe?"

"No, not yet." she replied. "Not until I have another contraction. I mean they could be an hour apart."

"Okay." he agreed. "Let me know when you have another one and we'll take it from there."

Mary nodded. "Thanks for not freaking out."

"I've been through this three times." he told her. "I think I have the hang of it by now." he slid the chair from the side of his office around next to his. "Why don't you sit over here."

Mary got up and crossed the room, sitting down next to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, thanks."

They went back to work on the reports and were working steadily along when another contraction hit. Mary tried taking a deep, relaxing breath just as she had done before. "Just breathe." Lou instructed her, looking at his watch. "In through your nose and out through your mouth."

Mary did as he instructed. "That was more intense."

"They're about ten minutes apart."

"I thought first babies were suppose to take a long time?"

"That's a myth." he replied. "Edie had our oldest in less than two hours after going into labor. Why don't you call Joe and I'll drive you to St. Matthews."

"I don't want everyone to make a big fuss..."

"They won't." he assured her. "I promise."

Mary called Joe at the office and told him that she was leaving for the hospital. He almost seemed more nervous than she did. He hung up the phone telling her he would meet her at the hospital in about fifteen minutes.

Lou helped Mary up out of the chair. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." she replied. "I think so."

He opened the office door and followed her out into the newsroom. Once again all eyes fell on Mary. She tried her best to ignore them as she retrieved her purse from her desk.

Murray looked up from what he was doing. "Everything alright?"

"Fine." Lou replied. "Mary has a craving for ice cream so we're going to get some."

"Oh." he replied. "It's a little early for ice cream though."

"Never too early." she replied, heading out the double newsroom doors. "I could go for a strawberry sundae."

"We'll stop and get you one." he replied. "I wouldn't mind a milkshake myself."

Mary was resting comfortably in her hospital bed. The past few hours had been an absolute whirlwind. She had left the house feeling fine and by lunchtime she was holding a beautiful baby boy in her arms. Joe was amazing throughout the entire experience, holding her hand and telling her how much he loved her. He didn't even bat an eyelash when she told him she hated him.

Joe was sitting in the chair beside his wife's bed, gently rocking the baby. "You know this little guy still needs a name."

She watched father and son with a smile. "Would you like to name him after you?"

"No." he replied. "I want him to have his own name."

"Did you have anything in mind?"

"What about if we named him after you?" he asked. "Richard Warner."

"No, I don't really like Richard as a first name." she replied. "I like the name Jack."

"Jack Warner." he said, looking down at the baby in his arms. "What do you think little guy? Are you a Jack?" he looked up at Mary. "Jack it is. What about a middle name?"

"I was thinking Morgan." she said. "After Rhoda."

Joe smiled. "I think that's perfect." he replied, getting up and sitting down on the bed beside her. "Jack Morgan Warner. It's a good strong name for our son."

"He is perfect isn't he, darling?"

He got up and sat down on the bed beside her. "Handsome, too."

Mary softly stroked the baby's dark hair. "Like his father."

Joe leaned in and softly kissed her lips. "Did I tell you how amazing you were today?"

"Once or twice." she smiled. "But I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"You were wonderful." he said. "I'm proud of you. You handled it like a pro.'

Mary smiled. "I love you so much." she said. "You have no idea how happy you've made me."

Joe looked at his wife and his son. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

Life's Full of Surprises

Chapter: 11

Pairing: Mary/Joe

Rating: PG

Lou had been in the waiting room since he had driven Mary to the hospital. He knew he should have gone back to work, but he couldn't. He knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else. And he didn't have to wait very long. By the time he came back from getting lunch Mary had had the baby.

He knocked softly on the hospital door and then carefully pushed it open. He saw Mary laying in bed holding the tiny, swaddled baby in her arms. "Up for a visitor?"

Mary smiled. "Of course."

Lou made his way over to the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Lighter." she replied. "And very happy."

"You look happy." he said, sitting down in the chair next to the bed. "How's the little guy?"

"Absolutely perfect." she said, holding the baby's tiny hand between her fingers. "We're going to call him Jack."

"Jack." he repeated. "That's a good name."

Mary shifted the baby in her arms. "You want to hold him?"

"Sure." Lou ever so gently took the baby from her. "Lucky kid, he looks like you."

"Oh, I don't know." she said. "I think he kind of looks like Joe."

Lou looked the baby over. "No, I think he looks like you." he said. "He's got dark hair like yours, well like your natural color."

She laughed. "Maybe his will lighten up too." she said. "I want to ask you a question and I'm very serious so don't laugh."

"Okay."

"Would you consider being Jack's godfather?"

"Godfather?" he smiled. "I'd be honored. Did you think you would have to twist my arm?"

"Maybe a little." she confessed. "But I couldn't think of anyone else that I would want."

"I could never turn you down.' Lou handed the baby back to her. "I should head back to the office and tell everyone the good news." he said. "You should get some rest."

Mary cradled the baby in her arms. "Thanks for everything." she said. "The strawberry sundae really hit the spot."

Lou pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "Anytime."

Joe gently pushed open the nursery door and made his way over to the bassinet. He peered inside to see his son's blue eyes staring back at him. He never knew that he could love one little person so much and Jack had only been in his life four days.

"Good morning, Jack." he said, reaching down and picking the baby up. "How's life treating you so far?" The baby made a few sounds, obviously content in his father's arms. Joe went over and opened the curtain, letting in the morning light. "You're a very good sleeper." he said. "Which is good because there are lots of people coming to see you today."

The new family of three arrived home the previous afternoon and spent the day together with no interruptions. So far Jack had been a content baby, even sleeping for six hours the night before. Joe even took five o'clock feeding so that Mary could get a full night's sleep. He had planned to take a week off of work and wanted to help out as much as he could.

"Your Aunt Rhoda is coming today." he told the baby. "But don't tell mommy because it's a surprise. I'm sure that your grandparents will be here at some point, they can't seem to get enough of you. You have a special honor being the first grandchild. You'll be spoiled rotten, I'm sure."

Mary started to enter the nursery but stopped when she heard Joe talking to the baby. She listened quietly as he talked to their son about the planned activities for the day and about some of the people that he would be meeting. Joe seemed to be a natural at fatherhood. She ever so slightly pushed the door open. "Is this a stag party?" she asked. "Or can I join in?"

Joe smiled. "Of course you can join us." he said. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, surprisingly." she replied. "I thought that new mothers were suppose to be exhausted?"

"Well I think we got lucky, Mary." he told her. "We got a sleeper."

She walked over to where Joe was sitting in the rocking chair and sat down on the ottoman. "I thought he would at least wake up to eat."

"He did around five." he replied. "I got up and fed him. He went right back to sleep."

Mary took the baby from Joe. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to disturb you." he told her. "He wasn't up a half an hour."

"You really are amazing." she smiled. "But don't spoil me because in a week you're going to go back to work and it's just going to be the two of us."

"I'm going to make you a promise." he told her. "I'll always take the morning feedings. I love spending time with this little guy. And besides everyone needs a little guy time no matter what their age."

Mary laughed. "I have a feeling he's going to be daddy's little shadow."

"Maybe next time we'll have a daughter."

"Next time?"

"Yeah." he breathed out. "I assumed we would have at least one more. That way Jack can have a little buddy to play with. A little sister to protect."

Mary smiled. "And when did you think this little sister would come along?"

"A couple years." he replied. "Unless you don't want to..."

"No." she interrupted. "I just didn't know that you thought about stuff like that."

"Yeah." he said. "We're going to spend the rest of our lives together. And how are we going to sit on our front porch covered in grandchildren if we only have one child?"

Mary smiled. "We better have two more then."

~A Few Hours Later~

The morning had been rather calm. You would never know there was a newborn baby in the house. Jack seemed to be very happy with his parents, at least so far. Ted and Georgette had been by earlier and Murray and Marie had just left. Joe went out to get them some lunch. The afternoon was quickly approaching and Jack was once again sound asleep. There was a knock at the front door and Mary got up, placed the baby in the bassinet, and headed for the door.

Rhoda was standing on the other side smiling the most wonderful smile. "Hiya, kid!"

"Oh, Rhoda!" she said, hugging her."What a surprise."

"I thought a visit would be much more personal than a bouquet of flowers." she hugged her back. "And I couldn't resist the urge to see the baby."

"I'm so glad you're here." she said, pulling back from their embrace. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you." she replied, stepping into the livingroom and closing the door. "I told Joe and he agreed to keep it a secret." she said, looking her friend over. "I can't believe you just had a baby, you look incredible. You're glowing. You'll have to let me in on your secret."

"Have a baby."

Rhoda made her way over to the bassinet and peeked inside. "I'm going to."

Mary was momentarily stunned. "You are?" she questioned. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah." she replied. "After you got knocked up I got to thinking that maybe having a kid wasn't a bad idea. At least I hope not because in less than seven months I'm going to have one of these myself."

"Oh, Rhoda, that's wonderful." Mary said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, kid." she replied. "Joe and I are pretty happy about it ourselves." she reached down and softly stroked the sleeping baby's cheek. "He's beautiful, Mare."

"Thanks." Mary smiled. "I think so too."

"He looks like you." she said. "I've never seen anything so precious."

"You can pick him up you know."

Rhoda looked at Mary. "Yeah, I know." she said. "He's just so tiny."

"He won't break." she assured her. "Besides you need the practice."

She leaned down and gently picked him up. "He smells fantastic." she told her. "Do they all smell this good?" she asked. "If I weren't already pregnant I would definitely want one of these after holding this little guy."

"He's amazing, isn't he?" she said, sitting down on the sofa. "Seven months ago I was terrified and now, I can't imagine my life without him."

Rhoda sat down beside Mary, gently cradling the baby in her arms. "I guess it's true what they say, everything happens for a reason." she said. "So how does it feel to be a mommy?"

"It's the most overwhelming, most incredible feeling in the entire world." she replied. "You're going to love it."

She laughed. "Maybe I'll have a girl and they can get married and live happily ever after." she said. "I love the name choice by the way. I told you Morgan was a good, strong name."

"And you were right."

"So, Mare, tell me." she started. "When you moved here to Minneapolis six years ago to make it on your own did you ever imagine things turning out so..."

"Perfect." she finished for her. "I had my doubts sometimes." she admitted. "But looking back I wouldn't change a thing. I have everything I ever wanted and more."

"You made it, kid."

Mary smiled. "I sure did."

The End!

I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I throughly enjoyed writing this story and I hate to end it, but I feel as though it's time to move on to something else. I have a few ideas that I'm putting together now and I hope to have something up by the first of the week. Thanks again and as always feedback is not only welcome but appreciated. ~Breigh


End file.
